1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device for which light incidence efficiency of a light guide plate therein is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, include a plurality of pairs of electrodes which generate an electric field and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The LCD device includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer and the OLED display device includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
As the LCD device is used as a display device of television receivers, enlargement of a display screen in the LCD device is accelerated. However, as the display screen is enlarged, a viewing angle difference may disadvantageously increase between a case where a viewer observes the display screen at a center portion thereof and a case where the viewer observes the display screen at left and right end portions thereof. Herein, a viewing angle is defined as an angle between a sight line of a display screen viewer and a tangent line of a display screen which the display screen viewer observes, and the difference is defined as the above-described viewing angle difference.
In order to compensate for the viewing angle difference, the display device and the display screen thereof may be concavely or convexly curved into a curved form. The curved-type display device may be categorized into two types with respect to a viewer: a portrait type having a longer vertical length than a horizontal length and curved in a vertical direction; and a landscape type having a longer horizontal length than a vertical length and curved in a horizontal direction.